


Cumplay With Me

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Setty's Kink Fics [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Junmyeon shows up briefly, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Switching, mentions of inflation kink, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Jongin thinks he has a breeding kink, but boy oh boy is he wrong.





	Cumplay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Self-Prompt] Hey there lovelies, so this story is kinda one of firsts. I personally had never written anything this kinky before but when this fest came into fruition I was super excited to take part in it. Thus, this little doozy was born! I would like to thank N for basically becoming my closest friend due to this fic, K for being a doll as always and encouraging me to finish this in the nick of time, and to my lovely readers, who make the whole world go 'round!

 

Jongin had been sitting on this secret for quite some time now. It had come upon him by accident one day while he was searching for the right video to watch as he leisurely stroked his cock. The funny thing about porn was that it was never properly tagged or labelled so one could go into the video thinking it was one thing and end up climaxing to a whole different thing altogether. That was how Jongin discovered his secret.

He had been watching this one video where the two guys were engaging in a little pet play and while Jongin wasn’t the most keen on that, his dick sure was. It twitched and throbbed every time the man’s darling little pet whined and whimpered. The collar around his neck jingled and Jongin swore he was definitely more into this than not because he was so close. So close in fact that when the man started whispering “Such a good little boy aren’t you? Don’t you want Daddy to fill you up? To feel my hot cum against your walls?” he felt himself pulsate in his hand.

Jongin stroked faster, breath coming out in bursts and with his other hand quickly wet his fingers with saliva before teasing his entrance. This video was so hot and Jongin felt the pressure building.

The man then said, “I’m going to breed you like the little slut you are.” ...And Jongin was cumming. His hips spasming and bucking so violently that his laptop clattered to the carpet as he screwed his eyes shut and moaned. When he came down from his climax he stared at the mess on his stomach and sighed. He had not expected to cum so much or so hard.

He laid there panting and trying to piece together the shattered pieces of his brain because that orgasm was pretty damn mind-blowing. He couldn’t figure out if it was because of the mild pet play or what the man had said, but as his cock softened, all he could think was to figure out just what the hell had happened.

Jongin spent the next few hours researching pet play and the more he looked into he discovered that it was not quite what had made him climax so hard. So he searched the next thing he could remember and as his eyes scanned the screen, his cock twitched.

 

_ Breed is often a slang term used by gay males to describe the act of unprotected sex. It involves the release of (or receiving of) semen in the anal cavity. Sometimes it is used to describe the act of impregnating the receiver. To see more, please click on [breeding kink]. _

 

Was this the thing that made Jongin climax so hard? He clicked on the link and almost immediately his cock came to life in his hand. On the screen were several pictures showing semen leaking out of puckering holes and suddenly he wanted to see what Kyungsoo would look like after he let loose a hot load inside of him. That or be on the receiving end of Kyungsoo’s cum inside of him.

He kept scrolling and after the better portion of an hour Jongin discovered that the things that turned him on were a bit  _ different _ than most. It had been a rather well-drawn image of a man filled with so much cum that his belly was distended and Jongin would be damned if that wasn’t the hottest thing he had seen all day.

So, he learned that he really  _ really _ liked the idea of cumming in Kyungsoo and wanted to try it right that instant, but the next thing he saw was what solidified his initial thought. It was a short comic of a man being impregnated by a rather phallic looking alien and suddenly Jongin wanted nothing more than to do that. Not only did he want to fill him up with his cum, but he also wanted him to carry his child and that posed a huge problem. That and the fact that he had been touching his dick while reading tentacle porn. He hoped that no one would  _ ever _ find out.

  
  


It was then that Jongin started with the fantasies. He would find himself daydreaming about filling Kyungsoo up and somehow a few months down the road, Kyungsoo would notice that he was a little chubby and maybe his appetite had increased and Jongin would know. He would know that it was his doing and that made him excited.

Of course, something like that would never happen, being that they were both biologically male and did not have the parts required for such a thing, but that didn’t stop Jongin. He would get himself off simultaneously watching his secret kink and while thinking of Kyungsoo and he had to admit those were some of his best orgasms.

Now, sex with Kyungsoo was always a wonderful thing. They always took all the necessary precautions: lube, stretching, maybe some analingus, and always,  _ always _ a condom. Condoms weren’t a bad thing, no, they made clean up easier and occasionally kept Jongin from cumming too fast when he was feeling particularly sensitive. But man oh man did he want to actually feel the insides of Kyungsoo’s hole without any barrier. He wanted to see his cum dripping out of his trembling entrance and maybe even give it a taste, because after all, it had been inside of Kyungsoo and after learning about his newest kinks, Jongin was becoming all sorts of adventurous.

Sometimes, Jongin thought about being on the receiving end. Especially when Kyungsoo was fucking him extra hard and was making those sounds that could only be described as grunts and guttural growls. Jongin would imagine as Kyungsoo was cumming, that he was being filled to the brim with fertile seed. For days after he would affectionately touch his stomach and make sure to eat a little bit more or perhaps give into his cravings more than usual. It was fun to him and it turned him on more than anything. Of course Kyungsoo didn’t really notice the difference in Jongin’s behavior, other than him being insatiable due to his near constant horny state.

However, once the few days would pass, he would remind himself that it was all just pretend and return to normal until the bug bit him again. This time, however, he figured it was time to tell Kyungsoo, because recently they had agreed to trying out new kinks and while Jongin wasn’t the most fond of Kyungsoo’s breathplay kink -- he worried that he may hurt him -- he had to admit it was kind of hot to know that Kyungsoo trusted him enough to not only try it out but to tell him about it.

  
  


It was a few weeks later when Jongin was hit by the urge and he could only blame his night time session. He was searching for the right video -- something that always took him forever because even though his dick liked many things, his mind could never get past other things and he hated that feeling of shame that washed over him after watching a particularly dirty video. He resigned himself to watching something vanilla last night and vanilla it was until the last few minutes when he heard the words, “I want to put a baby in you,” and came the hardest he ever did in his life.

So, that was why he invited Kyungsoo over for a little afternoon romp between the sheets. But, instead of jumping right into it with his medical student boyfriend of three years, he chickened out and opened up his laptop and scoured the internet for advice on how to tell Kyungsoo only the deepest secret he had ever had, aside from the tentacle porn that was.

After reading multiple people on Reddit (r/relationships was his favorite subreddit if he was honest) saying to just tell him and that if he had a bad reaction then he could not have been that great of a partner to begin with. Jongin felt panic rise in his throat. What if the horror stories he read were true? What if Kyungsoo shunned him and told him he was disgusting for having such thoughts. What if Kyungsoo laughed at him because they were two guys and that it was biologically impossible for the two of them to have a child together. Maybe if Jongin had been born straight, this would be less of an issue, but alas that was not the case and now here he was in this sticky dilemma.

Jongin closed his laptop and poked Kyungsoo with his foot. It was now or never and while Jongin felt seriously ill to his stomach, he needed to get it out or he would never be able to. “Hey, can I ask you something weird?”

Kyungsoo closed his book over his finger and looked at Jongin over his shoulder, “Um, sure...how weird are we talking?”

Jongin took a deep breath and let the words rush out his lips, “Do you ever just want to fuck a baby into someone?” Oh shit. That came out wrong. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a steadying breath. Okay, just be calm, he could do this. “Not like that but like impregnate someone?”

Kyungsoo stared at him owl-eyed and slowly rolled over. “Um, is there something you want to tell me?”

Well, Kyungsoo hadn’t bolted yet, so that was a good sign. He just seemed cautious which was something Jongin could work with. He could handle cautious. He had been that way when Kyungsoo explained breathplay to him before. So, maybe his kink was still on the table.

Jongin sighed, “It's just sometimes when we're, you know, having sex I want to cum inside you and pretend something could happen?” He felt his cheeks burn and bit his lip.

“Is this your way of asking me if we can bareback?” Kyungsoo asked, sitting up and looking more than a little curious.

“No...I mean yes, but also, like, I know you can't get pregnant because you're a dude, but just….Forget it. It's too weird. I'm being really fucking weird right now.” Jongin turned away wishing the ground would swallow him up. He should have kept his secret to himself because now his boyfriend was looking at him like he was some kind of alien and honestly he sometimes wished he was.

Kyungsoo touched his knee and said, “Hey, I said I'd try anything once with you. And you were supportive of my breathplay kink, so why wouldn't I be supportive of your...um, cumplay kink?”

Yeah, so maybe Jongin had the best boyfriend in the world because right now, he was looking at him like he was the second coming of the lord and all he wanted to do was kiss him and not in the thou-art-holy kind of way. He wanted to pin him down and make out hardcore and tell him how thankful he was that he hadn’t run away. That and mess him up a bit...or a lot. Definitely a lot.

Feeling a bit bashful now, Jongin twisted his comforter in his hands. Kyungsoo seemed open to the idea but how was he supposed to explain all of it? “I mean, um, if it’s too much for you, we don’t have to, we can just try the barebacking first?”

If he broke it into bite-sized pieces he could work up to explaining the whole kink including the roleplay he wanted to do, but for now, he was happy to reveal that he had the kink.

Kyungsoo took Jongin’s hands in his own and said, “Look, I love you, all of you, even your kinks. So, why don’t you tell me more about it so I know how to...adjust for it?”

Okay, Jongin could do this...maybe. No. Yes? Yes. He could do this. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before gnawing on the inside of his cheek. The question now was how could he tell Kyungsoo that he needed to act like he was pregnant after they fucked? Or about his more recent daydream, himself being the one carrying a metaphorical baby?

It wasn’t that he wanted kids. Not by a long shot. He just liked the idea of maybe seeing Kyungsoo’s stomach grow and knowing that he was the cause of it. There were all kinds of sides to this kink including cum inflation, belly worship, barebacking, the risk, all of that interested Jongin, but he could barely say the name of the kink to his boyfriend let alone explain it.

“Hello, Earth to Jongin?” Kyungsoo waved his small hand in Jongin’s face.

Jongin grabbed it and pressed a kiss to his palm. He was trying to buy some time to figure out how to explain it to Kyungsoo when he felt his laptop slide against his leg. Of course! The internet! God bless the internet. The holy source for all things from pictures of cute puppies to the dirtiest of scenarios involving video game characters that Jongin would have much rather kept safe in his nostalgic childhood rather than experience the ever prolific Rule 34 examples. 

Smiling nervously, he said, “I can’t really explain it, but I can find some examples and maybe that could help?”

Kyungsoo nodded and climbed up Jongin’s bed until they were sitting side by side. Wishing that he had cleared his history, Jongin tried to covertly type in the words, but every letter kept linking directly to porn videos that he had watched and he felt his face heating up to the point where he was sweating. Curse technology, but also praise it. Curse Jongin’s inability to clear his browser before inviting his boyfriend over.

He chanced a glance at Kyungsoo and saw his amused smile and let out a shaky breath. Just take the plunge, he thought, and typed out the full term and clicked on the first link he saw before Kyungsoo could see how many on the first page were shaded purple instead of blue. Everything about this moment was incrimiating.

Jongin scanned the words quickly and then watched Kyungsoo read, holding his breath. He needed Kyungsoo to have some type of reaction but his boyfriend simply tapped his lip. His face was expressionless and the longer he went without reaction, the more anxious Jongin grew.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin said, low in his chest because his throat was closing up and he was afraid that the more Kyungsoo read the weirder he would think he was and Jongin wasn’t sure if he could handle that.

“Hmm?”

“Please tell me what you’re thinking,” Jongin whined. 

He needed to know just how bad this was. He needed to know if he needed to skip town and pick up a new name. He had always liked the name Kai. Maybe he would become Kai and live in New York and maybe take up stripping. It was another thing that had been on his mind as of late, but Jongin really had a hard time admitting that he was a lot kinkier than he initially thought.

“I mean, it’s kind of really weird, but if it’s what you’re into…” he trailed and turned towards Jongin, not exactly looking like he was uninterested. “We should give it a shot.”

Oh. This was not the response Jongin was anticipating and he could hardly contain the smile that broke over his features. He practically vibrated at the thought of exploring this with Kyungsoo and now that it was all coming true, well...he was already getting turned on.

Clearing his throat he said sheepishly, “Maybe we should watch some videos?”

At least that way, he could ease Kyungsoo into it as well as gauge his interest levels. Cautiously, he typed in the link to the first video that had turned him onto the kink and after momentarily blushing at the fact he and Kyungsoo were actually watching porn together and not just the front page stuff, no this was the stuff Jongin had to search for hours to find. If they weren’t close after all this time, they definitely were now.

The video started and Jongin shifted, brushing his arm against Kyungsoo’s and choked back a giggle because he was already feeling so nervous but now the whole situation was hitting him hard and all he could do was laugh.

A small sound left his lips and Kyungsoo glanced at him, bemused. Reading Jongin’s body language he placed his palm over Jongin’s crotch and smiled. “Relax, you have nothing to worry about. I'll love you no matter what. Who knows, I might be really into it.”

Jongin’s breath hitched and he rolled his hips into Kyungsoo’s hand, thankful that he had taken his mind off his anxiety and firmly plunged it into the smothering fog of lust. It wasn’t long before Jongin’s cock was throbbing and aching. He squirmed, trying to get more friction from Kyungsoo’s small hand, but when Jongin looked over he noticed that Kyungsoo was servicing himself and he chastised himself for being so selfish.

He moved the laptop further down the bed and set up behind Kyungsoo, peppering kisses down the back of his neck. Slipping his hand under his shirt, he tweaked a pert nipple and bit his lip when Kyungsoo whimpered. He always loved the sounds he made, especially when he let all his inhibitions go and became a blubbering incoherent mess.

“Any thoughts?” Jongin whispered, brushing his mouth over the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear.

His boyfriend leaned into him, humming deeply and sighed. "It's not that bad, really?"

Jongin preened. Kyungsoo was taking this so well and it made Jongin almost get misty eyed because how on earth had he found such a wonderful person? A hitching of breath as Jongin moved his hand lower, brushing over Kyungsoo's waistband brought his attention back to the video. He peered around at Kyungsoo's expression and saw that his level of interest had spiked monumentally the moment the collar was put onto one of the men.

Kyungsoo tensed, and then turned to Jongin, planting his full lips on the corner of Jongin's mouth before pulling him to climb on top of him. "I'm really into the idea of a collar."

Jongin froze and then shoved his laptop to the foot of his bed so he could straddle Kyungsoo. "For you or for me?" Jongin had entertained the idea himself and he was completely okay with either.

"Me... or you," Kyungsoo breathed, arching into Jongin's body and raking his nails over the thin cloth of Jongin's shirt. "I like the idea of being your pet, but also you being mine. Maybe after--"

Jongin cut him off by slowly unbuttoning Kyungsoo's pants and taking his length into his mouth. He liked catching Kyungsoo in the middle of a sentence like that. He loved hearing the way he strained to get the words out as Jongin gave him the best pleasure he had ever felt. Jongin knew his buttons. He knew how to make Kyungsoo a squirming mess and right now that was all he wanted to do.

"A-after we. Try out. Breeding kink we. Can try....collars?" His voice went up a few octaves as Jongin tongued his slit and rubbed his spit-slickened thumb over his frenulum.

"Mmhmm," Jongin hummed and took Kyungsoo's dick into his mouth once more, slurping and swirling his tongue around it. He loved the weight of his dick, the way it throbbed in his mouth. He loved how Kyungsoo's hips bucked slightly to push deeper down his throat. He loved the way he almost couldn't breathe from the girth. He just really liked sucking Kyungsoo's cock.

"O-okay. Jongin, ah!" Kyungsoo gasped and wound his fingers into Jongin's hair and pulled, "Feels good. Feels so good."

Jongin smiled around Kyungsoo's dick and swallowed it down to the hilt, brushing his nose into the slight fuzz of Kyungsoo's pubic hair. He liked the rough texture against his nose, the way it held Kyungsoo's scent so strongly. He honestly just loved Kyungsoo's everything.

Bobbing his head and using his hands to aid, Jongin started teasing Kyungsoo's hole by caressing it softly with his thumb. He made small circles, pressing a bit harder every so often until he could feel Kyungsoo pucker around him, begging for more.

This was one of the rare moments that Jongin felt really dominant so he popped off Kyungsoo's dick, saliva connecting his lips and chin to the glistening throbbing length and dove down between those luscious cheeks.

He continued stroking Kyungsoo as he prodded his ring of muscle, lapping at it gratuitously and occasionally pausing to take a ball into his mouth and suck lightly. He wanted Kyungsoo to be at the very edge and ready to blow before he even thought about pushing inside him because he knew that the moment he started thinking about actually cumming inside him he would be done.

After one final, painstaking slow swipe of his tongue, Jongin sat up and reached for the tube of lube that he kept tucked under his pillow for easy access. He popped the lid off, squeezing a generous amount in his hand and slathering it on his own leaking and aching dick. He then squirted more onto his hands and rubbed them together to warm it up before applying it to Kyungsoo's as and cock.

One finger slipped inside of Kyungsoo and Jongin gasped at how readily he took his finger. He added a second one, stretching him gently but quickly as he pumped his dick. He was so ready for this. So ready to actually feel Kyungsoo skin to skin and it only excited him even more.

Finally prepped and completely whining and breathless, Kyungsoo guided Jongin's cock to his hole and Jongin eagerly positioned himself. He paused, pressing his tip against the pliant entrance to admire the smoothness of Kyungsoo tummy. It looked so cute and flat and now all Jongin wanted was to see it swell up because of him. Or at least, that’s what his dick wanted.

"Ready?" Jongin asked, pressing a bit harder and Kyungsoo nodded, looping his arms under his knees and hugging them to his chest.

"Please," Kyungsoo moaned and tried to move his hips so he could swallow up Jongin's cock.

Jongin took a deep breath and plunged in. Holy fucking shit this felt amazing. Kyungsoo was so hot and tight around his cock. He could feel the way he trembled around his length, the way he twitched and it made Jongin have to stop and gather his wits. This was the best feeling he had ever had and he could not believe it had taken them three years to get to this point.

Slowly, Jongin thrust all the way in and Kyungsoo bit his lip as a soft whine left him. Fuck. He was so hot. He was so perfect and when Jongin glanced down at the way he was stretched around him, so tight and perfect, he almost blew his load right then and there.

It took Jongin a few more steadying breaths before he could find a halting pace. The more he fucked Kyungsoo the more his mind slipped away to his kink. He found himself rubbing Kyungsoo's stomach, cooing at it in his head and trying his best not to be too weird, but by god, if it wasn't the cutest stomach in the world then Jongin didn't know what was. He just wanted to fill him with his cum. He wanted Kyungsoo to burst with his cum, to just be covered in it and as soon as the thought entered his head, Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo's cock was twitching in his hand.

"So close," Kyungsoo moaned and Jongin quickened.

"Is it okay if I say something to you?" Jongin asked as he thrusted. He was getting pretty close and there had been something he really wanted to say, but he just wasn't sure of Kyungsoo was cool with it.

Kyungsoo pulled Jongin down and kissed him before saying, "Anything you want, baby."

Jongin shifted and grabbed Kyungsoo's thighs and wound them around his waist. He circled his arms around Kyungsoo and then whispered into his ear, "I want to fuck you so full of my cum that you'll be nice and round."

Kyungsoo groaned and dragged his nails down Jongin's back. "Fuck that's hot. Say more."

Oh shit. Jongin had only really prepared that line for right now, so he hesitated as he slammed into Kyungsoo faster and faster. He was going to blow, but he wanted to hold out for one more thing.

"I want to see your little tummy swell with my seed," Jongin moaned and he came the hardest he ever had in his life. He came with a slight yell that bled off into a tiny helpless whine as he fucked his cum deeper and deeper into Kyungsoo. God, it was so hot knowing his cum was inside Kyungsoo. It almost made him instantly hard again, but even as he canted into Kyungsoo, his dick grew soft until it was like pushing rope into a needle and he slipped out.

Immediately, he sat back, chest heaving and sweat clinging to his hair, so he could watch his semen leak out of Kyungsoo. God damn. When the first stream came out Jongin wanted to lean down and lap it up. He wanted to scoop it into his hands and rub it onto Kyungsoo's stomach. He wanted to see his cum in other places, like Kyungsoo's back, and chest, and face. He wanted to see Kyungsoo covered in his cum and the more he thought about it the more he realized it wasn't quite the breeding kink that he had, but more likely a cumplay kink.

He sighed suddenly. Feeling like he was going to burst into giggles and Kyungsoo noted that Jongin had completely neglected him and sat up. "What's up with you?"

Jongin let a chuckle escape but then it turned into a full-blown gut laugh. He shook his head at Kyungsoo, trying to gather his wits because he was so relieved that everything went well.

"I'm just happy," Jongin said finally.

Kyungsoo snorted and looked down at the mess between his legs. "I'm glad you are, but now your sheets are ruined."

"Oh fuck," Jongin said. He guessed this was one aspect that he hadn't thought about.

 

About a week later, Jongin was reaching for a cup in the top of the cupboard when a thought hit him. He had been coming down from a particularly hard climax that left him thirstier than a fish left in the sahara desert. He placed the cup on the counter and immediately ran to where his phone was charging and dialed Kyungsoo’s number.

Tapping his foot while he waited, Jongin found himself staring at the grout on the tiled floors intently as he tried to formulate his question.

“Hey babe, I’m just getting out of a surgery, what’s going on?” Kyungsoo said. He had been doing his clinicals at the local hospital lately, so Jongin really had to pencil in the time they hung out together.

Jongin cleared his throat, feeling the heat build in his cheeks and decided to just get it out there. “Let’s go to a sex shop.”

On the other end of the phone, Jongin heard Kyungsoo laugh for a moment and then the car door closing. “There’s one about three blocks from your apartment, meet me there in fifteen.”

Well god damn. Jongin had not been expecting that reaction from Kyungsoo, but once again he was thanking the gods in heaven for giving him the best boyfriend in the world. “Um, sure, I’ll see you soon!” Jongin said excitedly and hung up.

It was only when he had finished getting dressed and was leaving his apartment that he wondered how on earth Kyungsoo knew about a sex shop being so close by. He locked his door behind him, smiling to himself to keep the nerves away (he had read that smiling sometimes releases endorphins which lead to actual happiness and right now Jongin needed all the happy chemicals he could get).

The adult store ended up being a lot closer than Jongin realized and for the briefest moment he hesitated before walking in. What if someone he knew saw him lingering around here? Then he would have to explain why he was here and knowing his tendency to either clam up or over-share he would end up scarring his fellow classmates. Studying dance had it quirks, but it was also one of the smaller majors at his school so everyone knew everyone.

The bell jingled overhead and Jongin found his eyes drawn to the racks of lingerie and streetwear. This  _ was _ a adult shop wasn’t it? A voice behind him made him jump and Jongin turned around to see Kyungsoo standing behind him in his scrubs.

“How was your day?” Jongin asked after planting a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Long, but we’ll get into that later,” Kyungsoo sighed. He looked rather exhausted but there was a certain gleam to his eyes whenever he looked into Jongin’s and it made him smile. “The more pressing matter is why you wanted to come here?”

Heat rushed over Jongin like the laps of a fiery demon dog lapping his face. He cleared his throat, wringing his hands and whispered, “I wanted to buy fake cum.”

“Why didn’t you say that earlier?” Kyungsoo said, a surprised grin adorning his face.

Just then an employee came from the back room and Jongin’s stomach dropped. In all his blonde haired glory was his fellow classmate, Kim Junmyeon. He stopped, the box in his hand slipping for a second before he composed his face into a cheery smile.

“Welcome to Direlect Desires, Jongin what are you doing here?”

Jesus fuck. Jongin almost jumped behind Kyungsoo to hide but realized that would be dumb so he took a deep breath and panicked. “I...um...I…”

“My boyfriend would like to buy your finest artificial semen lube,” Kyungsoo said and Jongin punched his arm in shock, hissing under his breath.

“Oh, so you’re his boyfriend.” Junmyeon said with a knowing grin. “Well,  _ you _ already know where to look… I mean, let me show you to the lubricant section.”

Jongin gave Kyungsoo a curious look, mind wondering how on earth Kyungsoo was so knowledgeable. His suspicions grew even more as he followed Junmyeon back behind a curtain that revealed a much larger section of the store that housed so many dildos and toys that he didn’t even know where to look first.

From the regular old skintone-colored dicks sitting in clamshell plastic to the more extravagant ones that flashed, writhed and lit up in their displays, Jongin was kind of taken aback. He ogled a particularly strange looking toy that looked like it belonged more to a creature than a human and that was when Junmyeon spoke up.

“How did you like the Nova?” He asked nonchalantly walking them to the back and grabbing certain items along the way.

Jongin gaped at Kyungsoo who was perfectly unperturbed. “It’s lovely actually, I’m thinking of going a size up and trying out something different in the future.”

“Knot or no knot?” Junmyeon said and turned down an aisle.

“Definitely a knot,” Kyungsoo replied and Jongin stared at the both of them, mind completely blown. How had he not know this about his boyfriend? This was opening so many doors that Jongin wasn’t sure he wanted opened just yet. Kyungsoo was into knots? The very thought was enticing but at the same time, it made him wonder what else Kyungsoo was into that he hadn’t shared yet.

“Oh! We just got the Equinox in stock, if you’d like to look at that on your way out?” Junmyeon smiled and stopped in front of a large selection of lubricant. “We’ve got various types ranging from sweet to salty to sour,” he shrugged. “Some people swear by the cotton candy flavor, but I’ve always been a strawberry man myself.”

“Holy crap,” Jongin blurted and squeezed his eyes shut. “TMI Junmyeon, TMI! I did not want to know this about you.”

“Considering I now know that your boyfriend likes alien dicks and you’ve clearly gotten into some type of–”

“Ah! Stop! I am not discussing my kinks with you! Oh my god,” Jongin hissed and looked to Kyungsoo for help, but his boyfriend was holding a bottle called  _ Spunk _ and waving it at Jongin.

Junmyeon shrugged and nodded at Kyungsoo. “That’s one of our best sellers. Some people say it taste like the real thing, if that’s what you’re into.”

Kyungsoo smiled deviously. “I don’t know, babe, do you think flavor matters or are you just here for the aesthetic.”

“Not you, too!” Jongin whined and turned his back on both of them. His idea had backfired monumentally and now he wanted the ground to swallow him up all over again.

“Relax, baby, it’s fine,” Kyungsoo said and gave Jongin a quick peck on his nape before pulling Junmyeon aside. 

They spoke in hushed whispers about the products all while Jongin quietly thought of ways to change his identity and not show up to practice tomorrow. He had no idea how he was going to live this down. Not when Junmyeon now knew his secret. Jongin’s eyes widened in horror as he thought of all the teasing and jokes he’d have to endure and he whined again. This was not fair.

 

Once back home, Jongin finally reeled on Kyungsoo. “Okay you’ve got some ‘splainin to do.”

Kyungsoo rolled his shoulders, setting the bag from the adult shop on Jongin’s dresser and then pulling him towards him. “You’re not the only one with kinks, honey. I have quite a few I haven’t told you about yet.”

“I know that now,” Jongin scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I just want to know how you were so familiar with Junmyeon, who, holy fucking shit, now I know way to much about him and he knows everything about me and oh my god, Kyungsoo, why would you do that?”

“Calm down, Jongin. I had no idea that sex shop Junmyeon and dance class Junmyeon were the same person. It’ll be okay,” Kyungsoo said and slowly walked Jongin over to his bed, pushing him lightly.

“He’s gonna say something to me at rehearsal tomorrow, I know it,” Jongin grumbled. He was feeling prickly, but when he saw Kyungsoo tease him by slipping off his top, well, his anger quickly dissipated into something else entirely.

“How do you want to do this?” He asked, pulling the cylindrical tube of lubricant from the bag. He left the other item inside, and for a moment Jongin wanted to know what it was, but that was all chased away by Kyungsoo climbing on top of him, holding the container like it was excalibur. 

“Should I drizzle it on your chest? Or do you want to give me a facial with it?”

Kyungsoo’s words went straight to Jongin’s dick. He practically growled as he flipped their positions, him leaning over Kyungsoo’s bare chest and mouthing a line from his jaw to his navel and then back up. He didn’t know what he wanted to do first, but he knew he wanted it to be messy.

“I want to cover you in cum,” Jongin said quietly. For a second he was worried that Kyungsoo wouldn’t be entirely into that, but the twitch he felt against his stomach told him otherwise.

“What else do you want to do?” Kyungsoo asked, voice thick with desire. 

He was looking at Jongin with those bedroom eyes and Jongin really just wanted to destroy him so bad. He wanted to hear Kyungsoo keening his name, face flushed red and eyes dazed from pleasure. He wanted Kyungsoo’s lips to be kiss swollen and parted with every vocalization of unadulterated bliss. He wanted him to be completely at his mercy.

It was another one of the rarer moments that Jongin felt this dominant, but he was going to milk it to the fullest. “I want you to touch yourself for me, make yourself cum before I fuck you.”

Kyungsoo’s eyelids fell halfway and he reached into his seafoam scrub pants to start palming himself. A low moan rumbled in his chest and Jongin had to bite his lip to keep from mirroring him. He slipped out of his clothes quickly and then pulled off Kyungsoo’s bottoms to reveal a cute pink cock. He had always loved Kyungsoo’s dick, the way it was thick at the base, tapering only slightly to reveal brown-pink glands that glistened with precum as the foreskin slid just over them and back down.

Jongin followed the motion of Kyungsoo’s hand for a moment, feeling that familiar tug in his gut he always felt whenever Kyungsoo was displayed for him like this. It always made him sigh deep in his torso, turning almost into a satisfied hum while Kyungsoo squirmed slightly at his own touch.

“You look so good, baby,” Jongin said, lightly caressing Kyungsoo’s thick milky thighs. He pinched them just slightly and the elder let out a gasp.

Kyungsoo only bit his lip in response, hand moving faster and tiny little pathetic sounds leaving him. He whined, hips moving just slightly with the motion of his strokes until Jongin finally had enough of just watching him.

Jongin fixed himself to Kyungsoo’s nipple, pulling it between his teeth and biting just ever so slightly. Kyungsoo arched into him, hand almost going lax beneath him, but Jongin soon replaced it with his own. He rutted against Kyungsoo. Enjoying the silky softness of Kyungsoo’s shaft against his own and then leaned back. 

His heart was pounding in his chest as he popped the lid off the lube. He wasn’t sure how close to semen it would look, but the moment he upended it, watching the first milky drops plop onto their touching dicks, Jongin felt the most powerful shudder run through his body. Fuck. He was about to ruin Kyungsoo now.

Turned on to his absolute limits, Jongin pushed Kyungsoo further to the center of the bed and lined his dick up with his again. He gave the bottle a tiny squeeze, enjoying the way it dribbled onto their cocks and bit down a groan. It felt like the real thing. Slick and glossy as it coated both their dicks and Jongin found himself throbbing even harder against Kyungsoo. He wanted to enter him right then and there. He wanted to fuck him so hard that both of them were sore tomorrow, but right now, he was so stimulated that he thought he was going to blow his load at any moment.

“God, this is so hot,” Jongin hissed. So he was definitely into the idea of cum more so than any other aspect of the kink right now. He just wanted to cover Kyungsoo in it. He wanted to see his pale skin mottled by white gooey spots of jizz and lube.

Jongin squeezed a bit more of the lube onto Kyungsoo’s stomach, leaving a trail up his chest and ending on his neck. Holy fuck it was so hot he was losing his mind. He grinded down on Kyungsoo harder, hips moving so fast, chasing his own orgasm. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“Not yet,” Kyungsoo breathed, pushing Jongin off him a bit. “You didn’t even fuck me yet.”

Shit. Jongin looked down at the way Kyungsoo’s skin was marred by the lube, fully believing it was semen and gritted his teeth. “I don’t know, I’m so close. I don’t think I can last inside you.”

“Okay…” Kyungsoo gasped as Jongin thrusted against him harder, helpless to control the motion of  his hips. “I want you to follow my instructions carefully, okay?”

Jongin nodded, unable to stop grinding and shuddered. It felt so good and Kyungsoo looked so amazing covering in the fake cum that he was going to blow from the slightest touch now. Slowly, he stopped moving, breathing hard and trying his best to stay still, but it was so hard.

“Get the bag and bring it here,” Kyungsoo said.

Jongin reluctantly climbed off Kyungsoo, almost climaxing at the scene of the lube creating sticky white trails between their dicks and whined. “Fuck. Kyungsoo look.”

“Jongin, please,” Kyungsoo pleaded and Jognin hobbled over to his dresser and snatched the bag, all while trying to calm himself down. He was so sensitive that if a gust of wind looked at him the wrong way, he would end up cumming.

He handed it to Kyungsoo and watched him rustle with the bag before he pulled out a toy. He bit into the clamshell plastic tearing it slightly and then pulled the whole thing open and tossed the toy to Jongin. “Fuck me with this and I’ll let you cum on my face.”

Well shit, Jongin wasn’t one to turn that offer down. He turned the toy over in his hands, admiring the marbled pale pink and light blue swirls over the strange and alien phallus. It had two huge protrusions near the base, making up the knot, which was actually rather large, causing Jongin’s eyebrow to quirk up. How the fuck could someone even fit something of that size in them?

Kyungsoo propped himself up on his elbows, chest still rising and falling quickly. “God you have no idea how badly I want to see you take that.”

Woah. Jongin blinked down at the toy and then looked up at Kyungsoo. He hadn’t really thought about it before, but he  _ was _ curious and they did have huge amounts of lube to try it out with. “Really?”

Kyungsoo held out his hand for the toy and then turned the base to Jongin. “It even has a hole for you feed in tube so I could pump you full of cum with it, if you want. You know, since you’re into that kind of thing.”

Jongin had never heard words that sounded more enticing. Forget cumming inside of Kyungsoo for now, his dick had changed its mind and now he was eyeing that toy with a new light. Who cared if it was some strange alien dick (actually he was finding himself more into that than he wanted to admit, but he was going to leave that revelation for much later), the idea of  _ him _ being filled to the brim and then some was intoxicating.

“Do you have that with you?” Jongin asked as innocently as he could. He could not deny the way his cock twitched at the thought though, or the way fresh beads of precum threatened to roll down his shaft and drip onto the bed.

“It comes with it,” Kyungsoo said, sitting up on his knees, pretty pink cock resting just on top  of his thighs, smearing fluid on them and digging through the bag again. “Here lemme set it up, while you play with yourself.”

“Oh how the roles have changed,” Jongin giggled to himself. He was feeling giddy with excitement and at Kyungsoo’s casual smile while he fed the tube through the base of the toy, humming quietly to himself.

Jongin scooted back on his bed, leaning into his pillows and spreading his legs wide open, exposing his hole to Kyungsoo. He opened the lid to the lube, drizzled some of it on his fingers and stretched it between them before bringing it to his mouth and tasting it. It turned out that Kyungsoo had gotten the sweet flavored one because a tangy sweet taste exploded over his tongue.

“Okay, that might’ve been the hottest thing I’ve seen all night,” Kyungsoo said. He was holding the toy in his hands now and was reaching for the bottle of lube. “I guess I should admit that I’m into this kind of thing, too.”

“I knew it!” Jongin grinned. 

After dressing his fingers with more of the cloudy lubricant he handed the bottle to Kyungsoo and then set to teasing his entrance. In his mind he was already imagining that it was Kyungsoo’s cum he was using to lube his asshole and he swore his dick got even harder at the thought.

Jongin whined as his finger slipped inside while he watched Kyungsoo slather the toy with the fake semen. He was buzzing, just waiting to see what Kyungsoo was going to do with the toy, but when his boyfriend started lining it up with his own hole first, Jongin clamped down hard on his lip. Kyungsoo maneuvered to his hands and knees, looking at Jongin over his shoulder as he pushed in the toy slowly. It made a dirty  _ schlucking _ sound and Jongin felt his toes curl and his body tense at the sight.

“Fuck,” Jongin hissed as Kyungsoo’s greedy hole swallowed the tip of that toy like it was nothing.

This was not something he could idly sit by and watch, so abandoning his own preparations, Jongin scooped up the lube and squeezed a healthy amount down the length of Kyungsoo’s back, making tiny designs and then smearing them in with his hands. He loved the sticky strings it created between his hands and Kyungsoo’s skin. It was bordering on a complete mess, but honestly, the more the merrier. The whole time, Kyungsoo was slowly thrusting the toy in and out of him, lip caught between his teeth as breathless little moans leaked from him.

“I thought I was supposed to be the one taking it,” Jongin said as he dribbled more of the lube on Kyungsoo. His skin looked so beautiful covered in cum. Jongin found himself rubbing his cock in the lube on his back, smearing it with his precum. It sent another set of shivers down his back and he pressed his fingers hard into Kyungsoo, leaving tiny red marks.

“I got impatient watching you suck your fingers clean. I just kept imagining it was mine and then I needed to fill myself,” Kyungsoo said, pulling the toy out and slamming it back into himself harder and harder, but not getting past the knot.

“What if it is yours though?” Jongin offered. He rubbed his cock against Kyungsoo’s lube slicked skin and hummed. “We can make that happen, you know.”

Kyungsoo stopped moving and stared at Jongin, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Jongin nodded and then suddenly he was being pushed back to the pillows all while Kyungsoo was grabbing his hand and making him take over thrusting the toy into him. Kyungsoo settled for kneeling over his chest, knees on either side of Jongin’s arms. He fisted his leaking dick over Jongin’s face, panting slightly.

“Wanna cover my face in your cum?” Jongin murmured, thrusting the toy faster into Kyungsoo, who keened helplessly over him, hips jerking to meet his hand.

“Fuck yes I do. I want to see your pretty little face dripping with it,” Kyungsoo grunted.

Jongin parted his lips, letting his tongue slid out to catch the drop of precum as it hung from Kyungsoo’s pink tip. It stretched, almost glistening and then in a salty plop, landed half on Jongin’s full lips and tongue. He licked the rest from his mouth and then said, “More.”

Above him, Kyungsoo shuddered, movements suddenly jerky. He pulled Jongin’s arm down, removing the toy as he climaxed all over Jongin’s face. Hot spurts of cum, delineated Jongin’s cheeks, forehead, chin and lips and he still had his tongue wagging to catch the last of the drops before he grabbed Kyungsoo’s dick and sucked the remaining out with a resounding pop.

“Okay, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Kyungsoo corrected, gasping for breath.

Jongin swiped a finger over his cheek, gathering a good amount of semen and then cleaned it off with a swirling of his tongue. It was mostly salty, a tiny bit bitter, but overall not too bad. He preferred the stuff from the tube regarding taste, but holy shit if it wasn’t the best feeling in the world having his face covered by Kyungsoo’s seed.

He wiped off the rest, bringing it to his lips to suck clean each time all while Kyungsoo watched him hungrily. At the last drop, Kyungsoo’s lips were suddenly upon his, tongue begging for entrance and then diving inside, sweeping and tasting. Jongin melted into the kiss, body rising to meet Kyungsoo’s and arms circling to hold him close.

They kissed for a bit, lapping at each other’s mouths until they parted, saliva connecting their lips. Kyungsoo had picked up the bottle of lube and was now squeezing a few dribbles of it between their lips, covering them in milky sweetness and earning a pitiful moan from Jongin. Never before had he ever had a kink so utterly fulfilled like this. He licked a stripe over Kyungsoo’s cheek, eating as much of the fake cum as he could until Kyungsoo was then pulling it from his mouth with his tongue again.

Jongin rolled his wet muscle over Kyungsoo’s playing with the substance until he pulled away, swallowing it. He then wet his lips, took the bottle from Kyungsoo and let him push him back to the bed. Soft pillows met Jongin’s back as he poured the lubricant into his hand to coat his aching and throbbing dick.

Kyungsoo situated himself between Jongin’s legs, the forgotten toy wiped off onto Jongin’s already soiled sheets. “Now it’s your turn,” he said, making a grabby hand for the lube. 

But, Jongin had other ideas, he dripped a few drops onto his stomach and ran his finger through it. Lifting it to Kyungsoo’s mouth, he pressed his finger against plush lips. “Suck,” he said and Kyungsoo listened.

They did this for a short while, Jongin glazing his skin with small amounts of the fake cum and then making Kyungsoo lick it off. It made his spine tingle, his dick gush precum, and his mind cloud over with lust. By the time Kyungsoo had had enough, the bottle was half spent and Jongin was gearing to blow at any second.

“I’m going to be really gentle okay?” Kyungsoo said as he pressed the tip to Jongin’s entrance.

Jongin wiggled, hugging his legs to his chest while Kyungsoo pushed the tip inside. It was considerably bigger than Kyungsoo’s cock so the initial stretch stung a bit, but the lube had done wonders and the next thing Jongin knew, he was bearing down on to the toy, panting and begging for more.

He felt so full, so stretched and when he caught sight of Kyungsoo’s pink little cock coming to life once more Jongin couldn’t help but preen a bit at being able to defeat his boyfriend’s refractory period.

“It’s so big,” Jongin whined, linking his arms behind his knees and pulling his legs open more. His dick flopped to and fro from the movement of Kyungsoo’s thrusts of the toy. He could feel the bulb of the knot grazing his ring now.

“Almost there baby,” Kyungsoo said, dripping more of the fake cum onto the toy, causing the very top of the knot to slide inside of Jongin.

Jongin groaned, shiny precum leaving a mess on his abdomen, sticky white lube still dotting his stomach and chest, and the delicious sound the toy made as it slide in and out him. He was losing himself now, completely overcome by the premise, the idea that he was going to be utterly filled with cum soon and he could barely take it.

“Please, I’m so close,” Jongin whined.

Fingers finally circled his dick while the toy pistoned even faster into him, the knot almost sliding completely in and Jongin was just about to come undone. He forced his eyes open, watching as Kyungsoo jerked him to climax, decorating his stomach with his own cum and then moving to the pump on the toy to create that pulsing sensation of cum spurting inside of him.

The way the toy slipped out of him, sending huge amounts of white semen pouring out of him had clearly done something to Kyungsoo, because the next thing Jongin knew, he was being penetrated by his boyfriend.

A mess was made of Jongin’s ass, it was sticky, wet and slick and he could not be happier as Kyungsoo pounded into him. He moaned, tiny little bursts that morphed into wanton cries as Kyungsoo chased his orgasm inside of Jongin’s slicked walls.

“Cum inside me,” Jongin begged and that did the trick because not even five seconds later, he could feel the pulsing of Kyungsoo’s hot dick inside of him.

“Shit, Jongin. Ugh, you’re so amazing,” Kyungsoo gasped as his hips spasmed into Jongin’s ass.

Jongin sat there for a moment, catching his breath while Kyungsoo pulled out, giving his cheeks a thoughtful and gentle caress. He slid off the bed, waddling to the bathroom while Jongin reached around to feel the absolute mess that had been made of his body. He flopped over to the side, feeling incredibly sensitive everywhere.

Kyungsoo returned with a warm towel wiped Jongin down, cleaning him in every area he could reach before tossing the towel to the ground and snuggling up into Jongin’s arms, a bright and cheery smile on his face.

“That was fun,” he said.

Jongin’s eyelids fluttered and then he finally opened them. He was feeling so completely and utterly blissed out that his thoughts were sluggish. But, he had to agree with Kyungsoo. It was fun and never in his life had he ever cum so hard that his balls ached.

“That was amazing,” Jongin sighed.

“Your bed is kind of ruined,” Kyungsoo laughed.

“In the best way,” Jongin hummed. He kissed Kyungsoo on the crown of his head. “Thank you for doing all this for me. It really means a lot to me.”

“I’d do anything for you, Jongin. And this,” Kyungsoo gestured to the mess of the sheets and the completely empty lube bottle that Jongin kicked off the bed when it grazed his toe. “This was definitely something that I’m into.”

“Cumplay,” Jongin hummed again. “Cumplay with me.”

Kyungsoo sighed and slapped Jongin lightly on the chest, “Get out.”

“My apartment,” Jongin singsonged. “So you’d have to leave, not me. But,” he hugged Kyungsoo tighter to him. “For real, thank you. I’ve been so nervous to even bring this whole thing up to you and you made my wildest dreams come true and more.”

“Breathplay out, cumplay and toys in,” Kyungsoo said with a nod. “Any other weird kinks you want to throw at me?”

“Well…” Jongin trailed off, tapping his chin in thought. He had developed quite a list of things he wanted to try, but for now, he was happy, and honestly that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you've made it this far then yay! I hope you liked it~ Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos if it particularly tickled your fancy :)


End file.
